


Back of a Cop Car

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Deputy Vernon Boyd, First Dates, Getting Into Trouble, Getting Together, I think I tagged everything, M/M, Mayor Talia Hale, Parrish and Boyd are having none of your bullshit stiles, Teenage Derek Hale, grounded boys, stiles has the worst ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s run for it,” Stiles proclaims, his big dark eyes lighting up with glee. Derek looks at him like he’s crazy and says as much, but the hand in his tightens and well, what the hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back of a Cop Car

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Keith Urban entirely for the existence of this work.  
> Cop Car is the name of the song I believe. Everyone should go look it up and watch the music video and see why it made plot bunnies dance around in my brain.

The moment the Stilinski kid practically threw himself at the locker Derek knew something was up. The kid, a sophomore to his senior looked downright mischievous despite the blush that was crawling its way up his neck and blooming in his cheeks.

“Hale,” he says in way of greeting with a jerk of his chin. Derek snorts and continues to shove books and binders into his locker.

“Stiles,” Derek greets back not bothering to look away from the inside of his locker. “Whatever it is no.”

Beside him Stiles flails a bit then literally _droops_ like a leaky balloon. “But you don’t even know what I was gonna say!” The outright scandalized tone of his voice makes Derek bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning.

With a sigh he finishes switching out books he’ll need for the weekend and then closes his locks and leans against it after slinging his backpack up onto his shoulder and raises his eyebrows.

“If it involves you then it involves some kind of trouble,” The senior states and raises his eyebrows like his daring the younger teen to prove him wrong. Which he knows for certain he can’t do. Despite him being the sheriff’s only child Stiles and his friend Scott are notorious for being a couple of troublemakers, always up to no good. Still no good no matter how harmless their shenanigans may be.

The challenge makes Stiles deflate even more as he scuffs his ratty converse against the floor. For some reason it makes Derek frown and feel like a total tool. So diffuse the shyness  he reaches out and gives a good-natured push to the shorter teen shoulder, chuckling a bit when the light push makes him almost completely lose his footing. “Go on, what were you going to say?”

Stiles attitude does a total one eighty, going from forlorn looking puppy to mischievous imp. In hindsight Derek was really doomed as soon as he humored Stiles by listening to his proposition.

He isn’t sure how he ended up agreeing, but he finds himself in the passenger seat of Stiles’ jeep on their way to an undisclosed location per Stiles’ wishes. Derek had barely contained his eye roll and snort at that but fired off a text to Laura telling her not to bother picking him up because he was being kidnapped by a gremlin. Not even a full minute later she had texted him back saying to have fun with Stiles. It wasn’t even a tough decision to power off his phone and throws it into the back seat with his backpack, hoping to high heaven that the boy beside him didn’t notice how pink his ears were turning.

They drive towards the outskirts of Beacon Hills and Derek knows for sure that there isn’t jack shit out this far. Stiles doesn’t outright strike him as the type out would be all friendly and then snap on him the moment he got him alone and slaughter him out in the woods. No that’s definitely not the Stilinski kid, they’ve managed to hang out a handful of times since Stile’s freshman year. He isn’t bad company, despite being overwhelming at times.

Caught up in his own thoughts Derek hasn’t noticed them turning off onto a dirt road that ends at a chain-link gate that displays a _no trespassing_ sign on the front, until Stiles stops his jeep in front of it and hops out and marches right up to it to jimmy it open like he does this on a regular basis. Derek wouldn’t put it passed him honestly.

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Derek asks hesitantly when Stiles floors it, sending gravel spewing from under the tires briefly before lurching forward and continuing onwards. Stiles just grins at him and nods saying _trust me_. And for whatever reason he does.

The sun is setting rapidly and the two of them are on the hood of the jeep, sides pressed together tightly while leaning against the windshield while watching planes takes off from Beacon Hills tiny landing strip. The lukewarm Capri Sun they’re sharing is a bit cheesy but its _wild cherry_ and is secretly Derek’s favorite and he wonders if Stiles buys them regularly or if the younger teen had someone gotten the information from his younger sister Cora. But either way he could care less because while laughing at the way Stiles makes airplane noises as they take off he realizes that instead of it being annoying he finds it endearing and that this is the most fun he’s had a long time.

With the fading light they talk about pointless stupid shit like how Mr. Harris’ new glasses made him look like he was trying too hard to fit in with his students. They talked about love of comic books and their movie franchise. While Stiles was firm on his love for DC like Derek was for Marvel they both found that they could agree that Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne would be best friends. They talked about Stiles losing his mom and how Stiles was scared about Scott’s asthma. They talked about how Derek had almost lost his family to a house fire that happened a few years ago, how despite it being a freak accident Derek was still scared of open flames.

The two fell into a companionable silence, listening to the roar of plane engines for what felt like forever. It felt right when Stiles scooted closer and leaned his head against Derek’s shoulder and when the younger teen turns his head to look up at him; he finds that he wants nothing more than to kiss him.

Until they both freeze at the _blip-blip_ of a police cruiser and the spell is broken, blue lights flashing brightly over them as it pulls nearer. Derek groans and flops back against the windshield but startled when he feels a hand slide into his.

“Let’s run for it,” Stiles proclaims, his big dark eyes lighting up with glee. Derek looks at him like he’s crazy and says as much, but the hand in his tightens and well, what the hell. He squeezes Stiles hand back and grips it tight, a sudden uproar of nervous butterflies zipping around in his stomach.

They scramble off of the hood, hitting then ground with identical thuds and take off up the gravel road still holding hands. The loose rocks crunch under their feet as they pound up the way they came, back towards the gate and the road, Stiles head is thrown back with a hysterical laugh and Derek can’t help but smile at him.

But of course they don’t get far, of _course_. Waiting for them is another police cruiser completely blocking their only escape with the other following closely behind with headlights blaring brightly against their backs.

Derek swallows hard and Stiles rubs the back of his neck nervously when the two deputies stand before them. One is blonde and looks like Captain-fucking-America; the other is a stoic looking dark skinned man. Both who are looking absolutely done with Stiles, hardly taking any notice to Derek.

He watches as Stiles takes a few tentative steps closer towards the two deputies and Derek just knows shit is about to hit the fan when the teen plasters on a big smile and hitches up his pants and sniffs. “Good evening officers,” he greets cheerily, shooting the shit like he didn’t just try to run away two seconds ago. “Parrish, Boyd….” Stiles then starts off carefully with a slow smile and oh God Derek has to close his eyes because yeah this isn’t going to end well. “What kind of sexual favors does a guy have to do to get off the hook?”

That’s how the two of them end up handcuffed in the back of Deputy Boyd’s car. Derek levels a flat look at Stiles, he knows he’s pulling the biggest bitch face to ever bitch but he can’t help it because, _really?_

“Really?”

Stiles blinks innocently at him, “What?”

Derek’s nostrils flare and he’s kind of glad he’s handcuffed because he has the sudden urge to strangle him. “Soliciting cops with sexual favors with a minor isn’t the best way to impress your date.”

Stiles slumps and bites his lip. “Dude, I thought they’d think it was funny! You’re supposed to flirt with cops when you get arrested! I mean you can’t blame me because__”

The way he suddenly stops Derek can almost see the gears in his head screech to a grinding halt and then double time it back into motion. Stiles whips his head around to gape at him, open mouth and all.

“ _Date_ ,” Stiles manages to wheeze out.

“I didn’t say date.”

“Yeah dude, you did.”

Fuck he did. His face feels like its burning and Stiles dopey smile isn’t helping any.

With a resigned sigh he slumps down into the seat, wincing when the cuffs dig into the tender skin of his wrists. Beside him Stiles does the same but then plops his head onto Derek’s shoulder, mirroring their previous position. It makes Derek grin and he doesn’t even try to fight it until a thought crosses his mind that makes him freeze. Stiles must take notice because he pivots his heat to look up at him questioningly.

“Your dad’s gonna kill me,” he mutters with a groan.

Stiles winces beside him and counters with, “Your _mom_ is going to kill _me_.”

They both cringe together because the sheriff’s kid and the _mayor’s son_ getting arrested for trespassing, oh yeah not good at all.

A tap at the window draws Derek’s attention and bites back a yelp when he sees his mother, Mayor Talia Hale, on the outside of the cruiser looking enraged that she got a call that her son had been detained, the Sheriff just only visible over her shoulder. Oh god help them both.

“I kind of feel safer back here,” he hears Stiles say behind him.

Derek nods in agreement, watching as his mother and the Sheriff move to talk to Deputies Boyd and Parrish. The darker skinned man, Boyd Derek had read on the nameplate of his shirt, says something that has the Sheriff’s jaw ticking visibly from all those feet away. Oh yeah, big big trouble. Derek does not envy the talk he bets that Stiles will be getting.

Behind him Stiles clears his throat but Derek doesn’t look over at him, just tilts his head a bit to acknowledge him.

“So um, after we’re both done being grounded like I know we’re gonna be, and if this hasn’t scared you off, you want to try again and go on a date with me where I promise we probably won’t get arrested?”

Derek does turn to look at him then, his eyebrows raised halfway up to his hairline. “You’re crazy you know that right?”

Stiles frowns but nods his head with a huff. Derek rolls his eyes ad grins. “Next time I’m picking the place.”

Brown eyes shoot up hopefully to meet his amused green ones and they bother smile.

“Deal.”

As it turns out they end up having a full month for Derek to figure out the perfect place, since both of them land being grounded for that long. But it’s completely worth it when they both meet up in front of the movie theater exactly one month later, not even caring that their parents not only drop them off but also have a full fifteen minute conversation before leaving them for the movie with strict orders to meet them outside afterwards.

Getting kind of arrested has kind of landed them on thin ice and they have both accepted that. Together they vow never to happen again when the opening previews start, their hands laced together and smiles plastered on their faces.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.  
> Except having so many unfinished wips, oops.  
> Having no internet access sucks.
> 
> Leave me comments and kudos and love to get through my days.


End file.
